Five times Jim got ill (And one time he looked after a sick Vulcan)
by ussentercries
Summary: The five times when Jim got sick... And the one time he nursed a Vulcan.


**1.**

"Captain, it is for your own benefit that I urge you to go to Dr McCoy," Spock said, frowning at the Captain. Jim was sprawled out on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He mumbled something in to the pillow, before sitting up.

"I'm perfectly fine," He insisted, running a hand through his bed hair and looking up at Spock with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Apparently not.

"You are not well, Captain, and if you do not report to the sick bay I will take you myself," Spock said, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly. If Jim didn't know any better, he would have thought that Spock looked... amused, at the thought. Jim quickly stood up and immediately regretted the decision. He squeezed his eyes shut as the room spun. Spock reached out a placed a hand on Jim's forehead, and frowned.

"You have rather high temperature," He observed. Jim leaned in to Spock's hand.

"You're nice and warm," He mumbled, opening his eyes and looking up at Spock, who frowned again.

"You need to go to Dr McCoy," Spock said simply, removing his hand and clasping his hands behind his back.

"No, I'm fine," Jim said quickly, folding his arms over his chest like a defiant child.

Suddenly, Jim was lifted up and slung over a Vulcan shoulder. He squeaked (very manly, of course) and grasped handfuls of the blue uniform shirt that he was now face to face with.

"Spock, put me down!" He said sternly, kicking his legs slightly and squirming in the Vulcan's extremely tight grip. Spock simply smirked and began to walk. Jim struggled for a little bit longer, shouting about how he was going to rip his stupid pointy ears off when he was feeling better, but gave up after a few minutes. 'Damn Vulcan strength', he thought to himself. As they walked down the hallway, people sniggered at the sight of the Captain flung over the First Officer's shoulder. Jim flushed bright pink and raised his middle finger at the people who walked past.

"Spock, consider yourself dead," Jim hissed. He could have sworn he heard a snigger from the Vulcan.

Spock finally put Jim down when they got to the sickbay, after Bones had stopped laughing and had composed himself... kind of.

"So, what can I do for you Captain?" Bones asked, grinning and giving him a wink before glancing at Spock, who piped up. Damn Vulcan's.

"The Captain has a high temperature, obviously hasn't slept through the evening, and most likely has a headache," Spock said quickly, dipping his head slightly. "I believe he has the flu," Spock said after a pause. Bones rolled his eyes to Jim, who smirked.

"Right sunshine, I'll put you on some anti-virals and you need to rest for a couple of days, then you'll be right as rain again," Bones said after a slight pause, still grinning. Jim kicked the man's shin, and sighed.

"Thanks Bones," He said, watching as he bustled around the room. Jim's attention turned to Spock, and he raised an eyebrow at the Vulcan.

"You can go if you want to, Spock."

"I must accompany you to your quarters Captain. I am fully aware that you plan to go anywhere but where you are being told to go," Spock replied, frowning ever so slightly. Jim groaned inwardly, but took the medication from Bones and reluctantly let Spock follow him as they went back to his quarters.

He took two of the tablets that he'd been given with a glass of water, then stripped off his top and trousers, and climbed in to bed. Spock stood just inside the door, back straight and hands behind his back as usual.

"I trust you have everything you need Captain?" Spock inquired, stepping closer slightly. Jim gave a mumbled 'affirmative' and Spock dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"If there is anything else you require, you may contact me."

"Thanks Spock," Jim said after a slight pause. He turned over on to his side so he was facing Spock. He smiled slightly, and closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion wash over him. He could have sworn that Spock smiled back before he left, leaving Jim to drift off into the world of dreams.

**2.**

Spock raised an eyebrow as the Captain sneezed again. He saw Uhuru smirking out the corner of his eye. Jim sniffed again.

"Apologies. Sulu, ready to warp us home?" He asked, rubbing his nose on his sleeve and grimacing. Sulu nodded, and pressed a few buttons on his console.

"Ready for warp, Captain."

"Pun-" Jim sneezed again, loudly. He sighed and shook his head. "Punch it, Sulu," He said, and they were soon in warp. He heard someone stand up, and then Spock was stood beside him.

"Captain, I think it would be wise for you to go and see Dr McCoy," Spock said quietly, staring straight ahead instead of looking down at Jim. Jim shook his head and waved his hand dismissvely.

"Nah, it's fine, I j-" He was cut off by another sneeze. Followed by two more, in sucession to the first. Spock did look down now, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't look so smug, you pointy eared ba-" Another sneeze. Jim groaned, and the crew all sniggered, but were silent as the Captain glared at them all. He sighed, and stood up from his chair, pouting slightly at Spock, who just smirked at him.

"What?" Jim asked defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your nose is rather red, Captain," Spock said, trying his hardest not to smile. Jim opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. His face turned a light shade of pink, and he pushed past Spock, into the turbo lift. The last thing he saw on the bridge was the whole crew laughing, and Spock smiling at him as the lift doors closed.

Jim sneezed, and Bones grimaced, taking a step back.

"It's just a cold. Probably from Delta Vega," Bones said with a shrug, handing Jim a tissue as he opened various cupboards, looking for some medicine. When he found it, he held it out for Jim, but pulled it back when Jim tried to retrieve it.

"Bed rest. Two days," Bones said, folding his arms across his chest in his '_I dont care if you're the Captain. You'll do what I say, god help you if you don't' _way. Jim sighed, and nodded.

"Fine, fine. Two days," And with that, he took the medication and left the sick bay, walking straight into Spock, who had clearly been eavesdropping on the whole exchange. Jim just groaned and pushed past him, sneezing again, and leaving an amused Vulcan behind him.

**3.**

"Jesus, you guys, can you keep it down?!" Jim said, groaning and burying his head in his hands.

"Keptin, is ewerything okay?" Chekov asked, spinning around in his chair and looking at Jim with concern.

"It'll be fine when you stop shouting all the time," Jim said, raising an eyebrow. Chekov opened his mouth to speak, before looking to Spock hopefully.

"Captain, nobody in here is talking any louder than usual," Spock said softly, standing up and walking over, watching as Jim winced.

"I believe you should go to Dr McCoy, Captain," Spock mumbled, and Jim shook his head, burying it in his hands. Spock sighed, and tugged at his shirt sleeve. It was so unexpected, and quite frankly, adorable, that Jim looked up with a small smile on his face.

"Captain, if you don't go to the sickbay immediately, I will have to carry you there like I did when you had the flu," Spock said, which caused the whole crew to burst into laughter. Jim turned a bright shade of pink and he quickly stood up, punching Spock in the arm. Spock remained completely still, and raised an eyebrow slightly. Jim clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth together, shaking his head. Spock nudged him gently in the direction of the turbo lift, and Jim reluctantly went, followed closely by Spock.

"You know, I'm starting to think you can't stay away from me, Kirk," Bones said, smirking as Jim walked in to the sickbay. Jim showed Bones his middle finger and sat down on a bed.

"Someone's cranky," Bones muttered, laughing. Jim just swore under his breath several times, and rubbed his temples.

"Migraine," Spock said to Bones, who nodded once. Spock left after a few moments and Bones watched him go.

"That damn Vulcan," He muttered, shaking his head and handing Jim some tablets.

"Tell me about it," Jim scoffed, smiling fondly.

**4.**

"I trust you had a pleasant evening, Captain," Spock said. Jim groaned and opened his eyes groggily. He was greeted with a fresh-faced Vulcan, and he groaned again. Spock sighed, and handed Jim a glass of water, which the man gratefully accepted.

"God, my mouth feels like a desert," Jim whined, rubbing his forehead and taking a sip from his drink.

"That is highly illogical Captain, as-"

"-Spock, shut up," Jim cut him off, holding up a hand in the Vulcan's face and drinking a bit more water. He paused for a moment before looking up at Spock sweetly, with the best smile he could muster.

"Spock, you wouldn't mind being a sweetheart and getting me some headache tablets from Bones, would you?" He asked, batting his eyelashes a few times and using his spare hand to trail it over Spock's fingertips gently. Spock shuddered and quickly pulled his hand away. Obviously what Jim had read was true, and the Vulcan's did have highly sensitive hands. He filed the information away for future use.

"I am afraid I must get back to the bridge, Captain," Spock said after a moment, his voice slightly husky. Jim stared at the Vulcan for a moment, before huffing and standing up, and striding out his room. Spock simply raised an eyebrow and left the room too, absent mindedly touching his hands where Jim's touch still lingered.

"Thanks Bones, you're a life saver," Jim said gratefully, giving the doctor's arm a friendly pat as he swallowed two headache tablets and a glass of water. He quickly made his way back to the bridge, feeling much better than previously. He walked on the bridge, and Spock glanced over his shoulder, and stood up immediately. Jim winked at the Vulcan, who flushed a faint green colour and quickly took his own seat. Jim laughed, and sat back in the Captain's chair with a grin plastered over his face.

"We ready to warp, Sulu?" He asked, and the pilot nodded affirmative.

"Punch it."

**5.**

"How's everything looking Ch-" Jim trailed off, his mouth still trying to form Chekov's name. He tried again, and all that came out was a squeak. The whole crew slowly turned to look at Jim, and he panicked slightly, trying to speak but not being able to get any noise out.

"I believe you have, what humans call 'lost your voice', Captain," Spock piped up, and Uhuru sniggered slightly. Spock shot her a pointed look and she quickly turned back to her monitor. Jim turned to Spock, his eyes wide with panic. Spock felt slightly sympathetic for the man, and he raised an eyebrow as if to say _'you know where to go', _and Jim sighed silently. He stood up, and went straight for the turbo lift, but turned around and looked helplessly at Spock. Spock frowned, and walked over to Jim.

"Sulu, you have the con," Spock said, and he held a hand out to Jim's face.

"Captain, may I perform a mind meld? It will be easier to communicate. You'll just need to think what you wish to say, and I will be able to see," Spock said, his hand hovering next to Jim's cheek. After a moment's thought, Jim nodded, and Spock placed three fingers on Jim's face. He initiated a shallow meld first, and then went slightly deeper with it.

"_Can you come with me to Bones? I won't be able to tell him what's wrong," _Jim said in his mind, sounding like a young child. Spock nodded, and slowly pulled out of the mind meld. Jim smiled gratefully and they both stepped in to the turbo lift. They stood side by side in a companionable silence until they got to the lower decks. Spock turned to Jim who nodded and stepped out of the lift, and began to walk to the sickbay with Spock at his side.

"Again, Jim?" Bones asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair when they walked in to the medical room.

"Captain Kirk has experienced voice loss, Dr McCoy," Spock informed him, and Bones erupted into laughter. Jim folded his arms over his chest and pouted like a child. Finally, Bones gave him a bottle of medicine.

"Twice a day, for three days," He said, patting Jim on the back, who nodded his thanks and quickly walked to his quarters.

"Hello, my lovely crew!" Jim said loudly, as he strolled on to the bridge, grinning. He clapped Spock on the back and then went to his Captain's chair. Spock merely shook his head with a small smile, and continued on with his work while Jim chatted happily to the crew.

**And that one time... **

Spock scratched at his stomach with a frown on his face as he walked on to the bridge. He dipped his head in greeting to Jim and sat down in his chair. He shuffled about, making sure to let the chair rub on his back before settling down. His hands drifted back to his stomach, and scratched the skin through his uniform top. It was about halfway through the Alpha shift, and Spock was fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair. Uhuru turned slightly to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, frowning at the Vulcan.

"I am unsure. I cannot seem to refrain from scratching myself," Spock replied, looking puzzled. Jim stepped over at that point, and placed a hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Everything alright over here?" He asked, looking between Uhuru and Spock with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you, Captain. I think he's diseased," Uhuru said with a smirk, turning away to her monitor as Spock began to scratch his arms vigorously. Jim frowned and knelt beside Spock, taking hold of his arm. Spock reluctantly let Jim tug up his uniform t-shirt, revealing angry green blotches covering the Vulcan's skin.

"What the hell," Jim mumbled, tracing over the marks with his finger. Spock shuddered slightly, and pushed his arm into Jim's cool hand.

"Come on, we're taking you to the sickbay," Jim said decisively, hoisting Spock up gently. The Vulcan complied, scratching his back. Jim smacked his hand gently, and Spock made a small whining noise.

"Sulu, take the con," Jim said, as he bustled Spock in to the turbo lift.

"It itches," Spock whined when the doors closed, shuffling uncomfortably. Jim watched him with a fond smile on his face. They got to the sickbay and Bones sighed.

"Again, Jim? Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Jim shook his head and pointed at Spock who had begun to scratch his stomach again. Bones gestured for Spock to sit on the bed, so he did.

"Take your top off," Bones demanded, and Spock tugged it off over his head. His entire torso was littered with green, inflamed blobs. Bones grimaced, and Jim frowned. Bones scratched his head, and then Jim stepped closer.

"Chicken pox," He said simply, throwing his arms up in air wildly. Bones nodded, and got some cream from the cupboards.

"Just apply this every morning and night, and it should clear it up and help with the itching," Bones said, giving Spock the cream.

"Thank you, Dr McCoy," Spock said, bowing his head slightly. Him and Jim left the sick bay and Jim steered him straight to Spock's room.

"Put the cream on," Jim ordered, and Spock began to protest, but was cut off by Jim.

"That's an order, Spock," He said, raising an eyebrow. Spock sighed and went in to the bathroom. A few minutes passed, and Spock partially opened the bathroom door.

"May I ask a favour of you, Captain?" Spock asked, and Jim swore he melted at that exact moment. Spock sounded like a little kid, and Jim stood up, and turned to face him.

"What's up, Spock?" He asked fondly, and Spock opened the door fully, revealing his bare torso, covered in white cream and green blotches.

"I cannot reach to apply the cream to my back," Spock mumbled, looking at his feet and pouting ever so slightly. Jim grinned and walked to Spock, taking the cream from his hands.

"Turn around," He said softly, and Spock did as he was told. Jim gently applied the cream, smiling as Spock relaxed under his touch. When he was done, Spock turned to face him.

"Thank you," He said, dipping his head slightly as he spoke.

"No problem, Spock. Get some rest," Jim said, smiling and walking to Spock's bed, pulling back to covers as the Vulcan climbed in. He laid the covers back over Spock, and ruffled his hair with a smirk.

"Night, Spock."

"Good night, Jim."


End file.
